


an era passing

by Ghost Guardian (AsexualAce)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Interpretation of Canon, Light Angst, and shown in some dead bodies, tagged as major character death because? millennial tree?, uh mass murder also but its only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualAce/pseuds/Ghost%20Guardian
Summary: pomegranate cookie stands in the midst of the dead. her master guides her. the god who raised her is sealed.she shouldn't feel regret, but she does anyways.(alternatively, this is what could have happened the day millennial tree slept forever)





	an era passing

The City Of the Millennial Tree is empty. The only thing filling it are the memories of cookies, living their lives among others, under the protection of a benevolent god. Bodies and crumbs and syrup litter the streets.

Red fabric scrapes against the worn stones, soaking with the many, many colours of icing and jam and assorted liquids that other cookies bleed with. Broken bodies and royal icing bones gleam in the moonlight, and the moonlight casts sorrow and grief amongst the remains of what was. A glinting glass shard, fashioned into a knife is held like a lifeline.

Pomegranate cookie is- tentative. Afraid. But this feels right. Following a new mistress, one that she has known she would follow for years.

As she stares at the bodies crumpled on the hard stone bricks, she remembers her past. Remembers a day where she realized she could never truly be good. Her brain flashes back to the day when she was young. Smaller. Innocent. Sneaking around the palace, the temples, the throne rooms, looking for Millennial Tree. She once had a gift for him, which had taken a whole day to make. Pomegranate doesn't remember what it was anymore. A drawing? A poem? A plushie? It didn't matter.

She had finally come across the correct throne room, with ornate stained sugar windows, golden green vines snaking their way up the pillars and supports. The room gleamed, and it was enormous.

Pomegranate heard voices. She ducked behind a pillar, hoping not to be seen. Why did she hide? 

Millennial Tree is not facing her. He’s having a conversation with Wind Archer- Wind Archer has always been hostile to Pomegranate. She finally knows why. But this is the past, and she did not know then, not yet.

“You can’t hide the truth from her forever.” Wind Archer snapped. Millennial Tree doesn’t react with anything but a patient, ever-pleasant smile.

“She will know the truth soon.”

“But she’s evil!” Wind Archer cried, and even from behind this column, far away, Pomegranate could see the tears in his eyes. “And she’ll tear you away from me, and you know that, but you still can’t bring yourself to stop her now!” Wind Archer suddenly shut his mouth and put a hand on his face. He was stifling more tears.

Millennial Tree hums. “I am merely an observer with this. She may join a new side, have a new master, and I cannot fault her for that.”

“So you’re just going to let her become a scourge on this world? You’ll let her kill the whole city, under the guidance of that horrible Enchantress? Where’s your compassion? This is inevitable unless you do something, now!”

“Wind Archer.” Millennial Tree had said sharply, and Pomegranate watched as Wind Archer stopped in his tracks and snaps his jaw shut. Millennial Tree kneels, and pulls the much shorter guardian into a hug. Wind Archer wraps his arms around the god and Pomegranate can see his shoulders shaking and can hear the faint sobs.

She can’t hear the rest of the conversation but she’s heard enough. Crumpling the gift she made in her hands, she drops it and runs away, dress trailing behind her.

Red leaks out of her eyes, the pomegranate juice running through her system turning into hot tears as Pomegranate runs from the words she heard, runs away from the horrors. She’ll kill the city? She’ll join an Enchantress? 

She eventually finds a secluded corner in a temple and she curls up in it and sobs her little heart out, soaking her dress in pomegranate tears and she’s drowning in fabric and red and her own sadness and she’s afraid, so afraid of being evil- she's hyperventilating and screaming, and she can barely think-

“Pomegranate.” Dark Enchantress says, cane tapping on the stone as she glides towards her new servant.

“Master.” Pomegranate says, turning to face her, eyes dull after she’s witnessed and remembered. 

“You’ve done well.” The Dark One croons, and she bends a little to look her servant in the eyes. “I have a gift for you, for doing so well.”

Pomegranate looks up hopefully, gleam returning to her eyes.

A mirror is placed in her hands. Instructions are given. “Use it to bind the memory of the accursed tree.”

Pomegranate’s heart skips a beat out of fear. She has to face him. But her master- if she wills it, then Pomegranate knows she can. 

She cannot disobey her master, though. She bows deeply, and looks up. “I will make you proud, Master. I won’t let you down.”

Dark Enchantress smiles and points towards the main temple. Pomegranate bows once more and leaves, stepping over the bodies and walking as lightly as a breeze. Years and years of memorizing the narrow paths along waterways and canals serves her well, and her feet carry her through secret passages and past murals and writing about prophecies she once studied as a child. She makes it to the Throne in no time.

Millennial Tree sits in his golden throne, the pale grey light streaming through the broken sugar windows. The leaves are dulled, wilting, and Wind Archer is missing from his sire’s side.

“Pomegranate.” 

“Millennial Tree. Are you here to tell me that everything will be fine, even after I complete this ritual?” 

Millennial Tree smiles indulgently, but the lines under his gold-lined eyes are deeper and darker and he looks exhausted, really.

“I suppose so. But I know you will not listen. I am here to give you my blessing.” He stands, and he looks like the god that he is, shining, somehow resplendent even in the grey stormy light. 

“Your blessing?” Pomegranate says incredulously. “I’ve defected to the opposite side- I’m here to seal you away forever! And still you want to bless me, and send me on my merry way?” 

Millennial Tree leaves this throne, steps towards the prodigy he took in and helped raise. He looks her in the eyes. She stares defiantly back, until takes his hand and uses it to gently cradle Pomegranate’s face, using his thumb to wipe away the red tears that has been leaking out without her noticing.

“Yes.” He says simply.

“W-why…” Her voice breaks, and she sobs. “You- you knew, you knew for all these years, and yet- and yet- you still raised me. You still helped me. You t-taught me.” Pomegranate cries, cradling the knife she used to kill and the mirror given to her by her new mistress, and she feels like she is committing something unforgivable. 

Millennial Tree watches her, and moves his hand away. Pomegranate lurches towards his hand, the deep set need for approval and praise driving her forward. The god before her smiles sadly, yet warmly, even in the circumstances that he decided to contend with. 

“I cannot fault you for choosing who you wanted to follow.” He says gently. “You are older. Wiser, I hope, in the years to come. If this is the path you have decided, then so be it.”

“But Wind Archer- he said it would be inevitable. I didn’t have a choice, did I?”

“You will see in the future.” He says, and there is an air of finality to his words. “If this is your final goodbye to me, is there anything you’d like to say before sealing me away?”

Pomegranate hiccups and wipes the red tears away from her eyes. “I wanted you to know that I- I’m sorry. For not living up to what you wanted.” 

Millennial Tree nods. He straightens, and holds his arms out. His long dark hair flows behind him, and his golden eyes stare at her with no judgement. 

“Do what you must.” He says quietly, and Pomegranate points the mirror at him, and chants the words her mistress told her, and red light flows out and enwraps Millennial Tree. 

He holds his arms even as vines wrap around him and his horns, and his eyes close and his mouth opens ever so slightly, and somehow he looks peaceful even in suspended death.

When it is done, Pomegranate looks. He is silhouetted against the grey storm light, and light beams shine through the roots and branches entangling him. He looks like a statue.

Pomegranate puts a hand to her mouth and murmurs the sealing spell, and she feels the magic settle. Then she turns on her heel and walks out, not daring to glance at the frozen cookie she once looked up to as a father figure.

“...Goodbye.” she murmurs, and then she vanishes from the now cursed throne room.

She sneaks through the passages again. Pomegranate wonders if there are ghosts beginning to wake up from the dead bodies littering the stone floors, waking from the dark magic that temporarily shrouded them and stole their remaining life.

Dark Enchantress is smirking as Pomegranate returns, Wind Archer beside her with wings made of empty darkness and a blind faith, his Emerald Heart gemstone ripped out and replaced with a garnet gemstone that seems to corrupt his very soul. 

It hurts, seeing Wind Archer like this, but she can’t help a nasty feeling, a voice that whispers 'he deserved this, he deserved this' deep in her heart. 

“My dear servant.” Dark Enchantress says, almost purring. “You’ve done so, so well. You haven’t served me for more than a day and yet you’ve done what I asked of you perfectly.”

“It was nothing, master.” Pomegranate’s voice is smooth with nary a waver. “I live to serve.”

The Enchantress looks pleased, and she turns around, facing the dying sunlight with a smirk alight on her withered features.

“And you have served well. Are you willing to travel with me in a quest to conquer all the lands we know, from the soda seas to the ruined kingdoms?” She bends down, cranberry eyes glinting as she stares Pomegranate in the eye. Pomegranate stares back. She feels nothing anymore. Despite her horrible and great accomplishments, all she wants to do is sleep.

“Of course.”

“Then we shall go and conquer. Come along, then, my dear servants.” The Enchantress’ cloak waves in the faint breeze as Wind Archer flies up with his new wings. Pomegranate clutches her knife tighter. Then she marches towards the dying light with her Master and Wind Archer.

She hopes Millennial Tree doesn’t regret his blessing. The sun seems ever so sinister as she walks towards it, but it holds the promises of a new life with her new master. 

She can only pray that it's a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> i have feelings about pomegranate, thanks


End file.
